limb_lengtheningfandomcom-20200216-history
Limb Lengthening Wiki
xray pic.jpg|The Limb Lengthening Wiki|link=About The Limb Lengthening Wiki|linktext=A worldwide database containing everything you need to know about limb lengthening front2.jpg|Reputable Surgeons|link=Complete List of Limb Lengthening Surgeons|linktext=Find the most reputable and experienced orthopaedic surgeons in the world front pin.jpg|Complications|link=Complete List of Potential Risks and Complications|linktext=Learn about Equinos Contractures, Non-union, Preconsolidation, Infections and More front a1.jpg|Devices and Procedures|link=Limb Lengthening Devices and Procedures|linktext=Learn about Precice, Classic Ilizilarov, G-Nail, LATN, LON, Betz Bone, and more Limb Lengthening Surgeons (Note: This wiki does not recommend or endorse any specific surgeons) Betz pic.jpg|Dr. Augustin Betz|link=Dr. Augustin Betz Paley pic.jpg|Dr. Dror Paley|link=Dr. Dror Paley Rozbruch pic.jpg|Dr. Robert Rozbruch|link=Dr. Robert Rozbruch Donghoon pic.jpg|Dr. Donghoon Lee|link=Dr. Donghoon Lee Mahboubian pic.jpg|Dr. Shahab Mahboubian|link=Dr. Shahab Mahboubian Barinov pic.jpg|Dr. Alexander Barinov|link=Dr. Alexander Barinov Salameh pic.jpg|Dr. Ghassan Salameh|link=Dr. Ghassan Salameh mystery.jpg|Other Surgeons (Warning: Quality and Safety will vary between surgeons)|link=Complete List of Limb Lengthening Surgeons Limb Lengthening Topics list.jpg|Complete List of ALL Topics|link=Complete List of ALL Topics devices.jpg|Limb Lengthening Devices and Procedures|link=Limb Lengthening Devices and Procedures phase.jpg|The Lengthening (Distraction) Phase|link=The Lengthening (Distraction) Phase recovery.jpg|The Recovery (Consolidation) Phase|link=The Recovery (Consolidation) Phase money.jpg|Costs, Budgets, and Price Comparisons|link=Costs, Budgets, and Price Comparisons cellular.jpg|The Physiological and Cellular Process|link=The Physiological and Cellular Process training.jpg|Preparing Your Body for Limb Lengthening|link=Preparing Your Body for Limb Lengthening stats.jpg|Statistics, Timeframes, and Trends|link=Statistics, Timeframes, and Trends housing.jpg|Patient Housing and Living Arrangements|link=Patient Housing and Living Arrangements proportions.jpg|Body Proportions|link=Body Proportions neurosis.jpg|Height Neurosis|link=Height Neurosis therapy.jpg|Physical Therapy and Rehabilitation|link=Physical Therapy and Rehabilitation patient exp.jpg|Patient Experiences|link=Patient Experiences guide.jpg|A Basic Guide for Beginners and Newcomers|link=A Basic Guide for Beginners and Newcomers Potential Risks and Complications Other_complications.jpg|Complete List of Potential Risks and Complications|link=Complete List of Potential Risks and Complications Infection.jpg|Infection|link=Infection equinis_contracture.jpg‎|Equinis Contracture (Ballerina Foot)|link=Equinis Contracture (Ballerina Foot) preconsolidation.jpg|Pre-Consolidation|link=Preconsolidation compartment.jpg|Compartment Syndrome|link=Compartment Syndrome lordosis.jpg|Lordosis (Duck Butt)|link=Lordosis (Duck Butt) pain.jpg|Pain and Discomfort|link=Pain and Discomfort nonunion.jpg|Nonunion|link=Nonunion long_term.jpg|Long-term Implications and Concerns|link=Long-term Implications and Concerns prevent.jpg|Prevention of Complications|link=Prevention of Complications Read this Disclaimer! ' The Limb Lengthening Wiki is a place where ANYONE can add/edit information, and just like any other public forum it is possible that a member could post information that may be inaccurate or misleading. We recommend that everyone do their own research and contact their physician with regards to all information. This website is NOT intended for the purpose of providing medical advice and all content is for general informational purposes only. The information presented on this web site is not intended to take the place of your physician’s advice and is not intended to diagnose, treat, cure or prevent any disease. We can not and do not give you medical advice. The information should not be considered complete or accurate and should not be used in place of a consultation with your physician. We do NOT recommend the self-management of health problems. The Limb Lengthening Wiki is NOT intending to endorse or recommend any particular surgeon, medical treatment or product.' Contribute your knowledge!! We need help to grow, and you are the one that can make that happen. Please contribute your knowledge, questions, comments, research and or anything regarding limb lengthening information.The goal is to make The Limb Lengthening Wiki as resourceful and accurate as possible in order to give past, present, and future patients the best information possible. ' '''If you want to add info just edit a page directly or Click here to add something to the Suggestion Box ' '''If you want to learn more about how to add and edit information on The Limb Lengthening Wiki check out the link below http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contributing __INDEX__ Category:Browse